There is an increasing number of designs of constructions including daylight processing means, such as solar energy panels, disposed at an elevation at least partially above or next to areas frequently and/or occasionally occupied by humans, for example while relaxing or working in it, and/or traversed by humans, for example while walking or driving along it, and producing a given light distribution thereupon. Said light distribution has a substantial impact upon human comfort and performance, in particular upon visual comfort and behavioral responsiveness. In general, the goal of the design of such light distribution may vary from providing a general pleasant feeling in areas of short occupation to reducing the risks of attention distress and visual responsiveness attenuation in areas requiring high levels of vision accuracy and overall attention to varying circumstances and factors. Moreover, the installation of said superstructures at least partly above the occupation! passage area represents a problem in view of providing favorable light distribution and in particular avoiding acuity shadow light patterns along extensive lengths, especially during periods of significant luminance outside of said superstructures, in combination with constructions of minimal complexity and resistant to adverse weather conditions. This is particularly relevant in the case of superstructures disposed along traffic ways.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,407 discloses an assembly for shading of space that can be negotiated on foot, whereby at least some of the elements present a different orientation from the others so as to maximize the incident solar irradiation at different times of a day. The WO 2010/0064942 and the WO 2012/074423 disclose superstructures carrying solar energy, and eventually information systems, substantially above and along traffic ways. None of these documents consider or propose a solution to the issue of the light distribution resulting upon a neighboring occupational space.
It is not yet known, in the prior art of a solution to the problem posed by distributions of light processing elements in the vicinity of occupational/passage areas, particularly in view of visual comfort and performance, and the possibility of adjusting a resulting light distribution according to varying daylight conditions or other operational parameters.